A traveller uses trunks, suitcases, or different bags to load his or her clothing and other personal articles. These trunks, suitcases or bags shall become very heavy when they are fully loaded and are therefore, not easy to carry with hands, particularly during a long-distance travel. These heavy luggages become a burden of the traveller and largely decrease the pleasure of travel.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a luggage cart which can be conveniently used to carry heavy luggages effortlessly and can be folded to a minimum volume for storage when it is not in use.